


他們的故事

by X_L_Y



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_L_Y/pseuds/X_L_Y
Summary: I really love Jelsa. But sorry for my english can't support me to write story in english for you guys. This is my frist time to try writting,if you don't mind just enjoy it.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 01 玻璃球

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Jelsa. But sorry for my english can't support me to write story in english for you guys. This is my frist time to try writting,if you don't mind just enjoy it.

在魔法森林解除禁閉後，Elsa的生活比起當Arendelle女王的那段日子輕鬆許多，不需要再覲見皇宮貴族(當然Anna除外)，也不必為了國家的經濟而進行外交與推行各項政策，對於讓Anna當上女王一事，她有些愧疚，畢竟這本來是她的職責，但在當上第五精神時，她忽然意識到更重大的使命，縱使她能與四種自然精神和平共處，但不可否認對於一般人而言，魔法還是備受恐懼的，所以她除了需要熟悉更加強大的魔力外，也需要時常巡查魔法森林，自從魔法森林能自由進出後，各國皆觀望這憑空而出的森林，除此之外，她也希望Northuldra能與Arendelle交好。

微涼的空氣吹進Elsa的帳棚內，她最愛的季節將來臨，對她而言，冷一點總是最好，她將寫完的信件放入信封後，走出帳外，孩子們互相追逐嬉戲，女人們聚在一處談天，她們注意到Elsa，互相揮手致意後，她呼喚正在玩耍樹葉的風靈。

“Hey，Gale 可以請你把這封信交給Anna嗎?今晚的家族聚會我會準時到達。”

風靈吹拂過她的脖子與髮絲，將那封信件吹向Arendelle的方向，送至Anna的身邊。

送走風靈後，Elsa轉向森林深處的方向，Honeymaren跟她弟弟正刷洗馴鹿，她注意到Elsa。

“Elsa! 又去森林晃晃?”

“是阿，今天天氣不錯，舒爽的空氣讓我想走一走，等會兒見，Honeymaren。”

“等會兒見，Elsa。”

Elsa走進森林深處，自從在北山上造過冰宮後，她就知道她的內心渴望自由，自小的王儲教育使她無法像一般小孩一樣盡情玩樂，只有跟Anna在一起的時間，她才能輕鬆些，但後來這一點的愉悅也消失了，她更加壓抑自己，直到長大成人，她似乎也不再需要那些樂趣。

落葉紛飛、楓紅的景色，當她第一次來到這座森林，她就被迷住了，她想守護這樣的美麗，也想保護Northuldra不受各國的窺視。

探查森林的未知領域是Elsa的樂趣，也許能遇見有趣的事物，但這不包含未知的魔力，她感應到一股不同於自然精靈的魔法，她循著那股魔力的強弱，最終到達一顆玻璃球前，這股魔力….並不令人恐慌，反而飽含喜悅歡笑，她拾起那顆玻璃球，玻璃球突然顯示畫面。

“看起來像是某個工廠?那是哪裡?”Elsa喃喃自語。

突然玻璃球發出白光，產生巨大的吸力將Elsa傳送到那個地方。


	2. Chapter 02 他的秘密

守護者們似乎沒有休息的一刻，為了守護孩子們，他們總是忙碌，Tooth呼喚她的BabyTooth到世界各地蒐集牙齒，那飽含著孩子的記憶，當然，收集到一顆完美的牙齒時，她總是會驚嘆它的完美，並與BabyTooth一起讚賞孩子對牙齒的保養，North跟Bunny依舊為了每年一次專屬他們的節日準備，聖誕禮物與復活節彩蛋讓他們花費龐大的精力與時間，不過關於精力的消耗，也可能是因為他們時常鬥嘴自己的節日最重要，每到夜晚來臨，Sandy會施展他的魔力令孩子們有個美夢，也守護孩子的美夢不讓惡夢入侵。

而那位新入的守護者，並不耳熟能詳，他獨自生存了300年才被孩子知曉，他的工作是為世界各地帶來冬天，窗上的霜是他留下的蹤跡，他喜歡與孩子們玩耍，為他們帶來快樂是他的職責。

Jack任由風帶他到寒冷降臨的地區，他期待著這陌生的區域，能有人看得見他，Jamie能看見他後，越來越多的孩子相信他的存在，而他這300年來從未停止嘗試讓人相信他。

他喜歡下雪過後的隔天，因為那意味著孩子們會出門和他們的同伴玩樂，一如往常，他與孩子們玩了滑冰、打雪仗，很好玩……但還是沒人能看到他。

“Well，我猜這個地區沒流傳Jack Frost的故事。”他語帶遺憾的表示。

他習慣了，當上守護者後他釋懷了許多，不被看見意味著，當他惡作劇的時候也不會被發現，這是好事，大概。

好吧，他還是會難過，當人們互相對話時，他們看著彼此，他們知道對方意味著他們”存在”在這世上，他也”存在”在這世上啊!如果不被看見、不被認同，那他的存在是否有意義?既然他在人們心中不被”存在”，那是否表示他其實應該消失?然而他確實還是”存在”在這世上。

在他心中有一個不為人知的祕密，他曾遇到一個與他相同能力的人，這是只屬於他的、不願與別人分享的秘密。


	3. Chapter 03 她的守護者

在一個寒冷的夜晚，他來到Arendelle，那天似乎比尋常的冬日更冷一點，他循著那絲寒意來到公主的窗前，那是一個漂亮的小女孩，白金色的髮絲、精緻的五官帶著丁點雀斑，她坐在窗前望向窗外。

“Hey! 你為什麼看起不開心呢?發生甚麼事了?”他放低音量輕聲詢問，他可不想嚇到她。

無人回應。

“…..我想我又忘了一般人看不見我。”他搔搔頭，試圖在窗上結霜引起她的注意，但令人驚訝的是，他的魔力在她的面前消失了，他試著在窗上畫畫，但在畫上去的下一瞬間魔力就被銷毀乾淨。

“這可不太正常!”

他決定觀察這個小女孩，畢竟他的生活除了玩，沒有其他更特別的事物，他總是跟著這個叫Elsa的小公主，他發現她的身上有魔力的蹤跡。

“不!魔力越來越強了!”她的臉上透露著驚慌，看著她的父母為她擔心，卻沒有人能幫助她，因為只有她有魔力。

“Elsa，冷靜下來。”國王試圖安撫她。

“別接近我!我不想傷害您。”她轉過身，抓緊她的手套，想著別去感受它，希望能降低魔力的失控。

“那是雪!她有冰雪魔力!跟我一樣!哇!這真是太棒了!”他撫摸著牆上的霜花，轉過身看著Elsa，他湛藍的眼眸透露出喜悅，那是不同於玩耍時的感受，他真的真的很開心。

Jack很驚訝，原來這世上有和他一樣魔法的人存在，儘管那對於Elsa來說可能不是那麼值得高興的事，好吧，更正，她看起來一點都不想要這份魔法，但他可以教她如何控制魔力，他可以告訴她不需要擔心會傷到他，他們可以成為朋友的，如果他能被她看見的話。

這很奇怪，他可以跟在她身邊，但當他想使用他的魔力引起她的注意時，所有的魔力都被消除了，以至於在他父母身亡，他甚至無法做些能令她感覺好點的事。

他問過Man in moon”為什麼….為什麼讓我找到她，卻又不允許我干涉，那些守護者們為什麼不幫助她呢?她也需要被守護啊!她承受太多痛苦了。”那種孤獨一人的寂寞他也體會過。

“等待!等待!我知道你總是不願透露太多，但是，Hey!我們討論的不是我的事，是Elsa!”再次得不到回應，他知道他能得到的資訊就這些了。

好吧，既然不願意再多說，那他就做他能做的吧，他想守護她、陪伴她，也許她可能一生都不會知道，但他想當她的守護者。


	4. Chapter 04 一個驚喜

Jack躺在屋頂上，玩累了，孩子們可以回家，他卻還不能回守護者們的基地，他還要工作呢!雖然看起來很輕鬆，但很耗精力的。突然，頭頂的陽光被遮住，他正覺得奇怪，站起身回頭一看。

“Hey，Fell，你們在這裡幹嘛?不用幫North做玩具嗎?話說，你們不覺得這個場景蠻熟悉的….哇哇哇!等等!不要突然從身後拿出麻袋，我們不能好好說…..”話音落進麻袋裡，從麻袋中傳出。

”拜託，我現在是守護者唉!不會再到處逃跑了，和平地叫我回基地不行嘛!”將麻袋丟入傳送門，Fell跟Aell也跟著跳入。

“Surprise!”一掙脫出麻袋，就看到守護者們站在眼前，Sandy頭上用沙子幻化了許多圖案，最後只幻化一個大大的禮物圖案，Tooth跟她的BabyTooth們低聲討論，”她的牙齒真是雪白、形狀完美!”，North手插著腰，用他那水亮的雙眼盯著他，Bunny只是在一旁耍著他的迴旋鏢。

“Hey，North!下次如果要叫我回來，拜託只要說一聲就行，不要這麼暴力，我以為聖誕老人應該要維持一個和藹的形象…..”Jack站起身，一邊拍打著他的袖子一邊跟North抱怨。

“Hey! Jack，我們找到一個會讓你很高興的東西。”North大笑，”你一定會開心的!”

“Well，我希望是真的驚喜，不然我的麻袋就白套了。”Jack不以為然，現在已經很少東西能令他驚喜，除了被看見之外。

“So….你一定就是Jack Frost吧。”一個輕柔的女聲從身後傳來，Jack睜大了眼，這不可能!雖然他將她的聲音牢牢記在心底，但她看不見他，他轉過身，是心底的那個人，白金色的髮絲披散著，她看起來與幾年前不一樣，儘管那時他就知道她的美麗，但還是不可避免地被迷住了，她挺直著背站在那裡，新的禮服真適合她。

“為什麼你會在這裡，Elsa?你….你可以看見我!?”他驚呼道。

“我當然可以，看起來你知道我，我們之前見過嗎?”Elsa睜大她的那雙藍眸，充滿著疑惑詢問Jack，他讓她感覺熟悉，不只魔力，似乎還有其他她不知道的事。

不只Elsa充滿疑惑，Jack也是，為什麼她看得到我?都經過這麼長時間了，她已成為大人，更不可能相信傳說。

“這可不是我預想的反應，Jack。”North看著Jack還在整理思緒，他提議“我知道我們需要甚麼!餅乾跟茶，Elsa，能邀請你跟我們一起喝杯下午茶嗎?。”

看著那個慌亂的男孩，Elsa的嘴角揚起一絲微笑。

“我很樂意。”。


	5. Chapter 05 她很想見他

桌上的熱巧克力冒出陣陣白煙，巧克力脆片餅乾的厚度與大小正適當，剛剛好能讓一位優雅的女士微張她的小嘴，賣相很不錯。

“Jack，我不知道你甚麼時候能再像現在這樣，幫我準備點心，不過你不覺得巧克力有點太多了嗎?”North調侃Jack，他知道Jack為什麼這麼關心那位女士，Jack的秘密，對守護者們而言可不算秘密。

他們坐在一張方形桌前，Elsa正對著North，而她的左右側則坐著Tooth和Jack。

North看了看大家，Jack看起來蠻開心的，她終於見到他了，兩個相似的人，同樣經歷孤獨。

“咳咳!Jack，我知道你跟Elsa有很多疑惑，在你到來之前，我們跟Elsa解釋了我們的身分，關於你的事就請你之後跟Elsa說明吧，好了!我先來說明Elsa的事。”

那天，在基地中心的地球儀上新增了一個藍色亮點，出現不同於一般黃色亮點，通常表示著那個孩子擁有魔法，而藍色則代表那是一個有著冰雪魔法的孩子，這樣的孩子很特別，因為他們通常比一般的孩子還容易感應到守護者們的存在，一般來說，守護者們需要被相信才能被看見，而他們只要感應到一點守護者們的魔法，他們就能看見守護者們。

“Hey!等等!我怎麼從來沒有見過!”Jack打斷了North的說明。

“你以為有魔力的人到處都是嗎?Jack，那我不得不說你很天真。”Bunny接著補充。

”除了數量稀少之外，大部分這樣的人在會被Hogwarts招攬，成為他們的學生或是成年後被請去當教授，因為被Hogwarts保護著，不再屬於我們管轄，所以就從地球儀上消失了。”說完後，Bunny將手上的迴旋鏢向上拋擲。

Tooth終於捨得將目光從Elsa的牙齒轉移到Jack身上“Jack，你是不是沒仔細閱讀《守護者大全》?裡面有詳細記載。”

Jack摸摸鼻子，那本像North一樣又重又厚的書，他從拿到那天就不知道放到哪個角落積灰了，Hey!等等!這麼說他們在她小時候就知道她了，她也相信著他們，他皺著眉頭站起身。

“但是為什麼你們在她小時候沒有出現呢?她相信你們的存在!”

“這就是我接下來要說的，Jack，可以請你坐下來好好聽我解釋嗎?我保證不會有任何隱瞞。”North安撫著Jack，Sandy也用沙子幻化成Elsa的樣子，現在最重要的是Elsa，Jack看了Elsa一眼，接著坐回位置上。

他在她還是小女孩時就認識她了?聽起來很親近她，但為什麼她看不到他呢?小時候她確實相信Jack Frost的存在，而比起鼎鼎有名的四位守護者，她反而最喜歡Jack Frost，因為他們有著一樣的魔法，還曾想過跟他比比看誰的魔力更加強大，想跟他玩耍，她一直很想見他。


	6. Chapter 06 保護Elsa

“那我繼續說明吧。”North接著講述Elsa的事。

在看到那個藍點後，守護者們都很驚喜也很擔心，因為這樣的孩子很容易成為Pitch的目標，他們的力量強大，但同時他們沒有與之相符的經驗，所以容易被Pitch引起他們內心對魔法控制不當的恐懼，而那份恐懼比一般的恐懼還來得強大。

守護者們第一時間前往Arendelle，他們希望能保護Elsa，他們有自信，畢竟藍點的出現代表他們被相信，他們坐上North的雪橇到達Arendelle，見到Elsa後現實比預想更令人失望，他們失敗了，Elsa並不能看見他們，Sandy的沙子甚至無法令Elsa做個好夢。

他們一直擔心Pitch可能會出現，所以輪流守護著Elsa，在Elsa運用魔法不小心擊中Anna頭部的那晚，Pitch出現了，他感受到巨大的恐懼，那是Elsa第一次害怕自己的魔力，這引起了他的注意。

“看看!這不是我的老朋友嘛!Sandy，最近還好吧?你身後的那個小女孩看起來在害怕，也許我能跟她聊聊她的恐懼，你覺得呢?”他召喚黑沙，Elsa的恐懼帶著她的魔法，兩者結合之下，Sandy竟然只能勉強抵擋，黑沙幻化成一片片的箭雨，試圖穿透Sandy的防護。

從Sandy的手指縫隙中露出一絲細沙，他需要其他守護者們的幫助，Elsa的恐懼竟然讓Pitch的力量變得如此強大，看來Elsa本身的魔力就是滔天巨浪。

“怎麼了，Sandy，竟然能看到你如此狼狽的模樣，她的魔力是冰雪嘛，跟黑沙結合後的模樣真是美麗，你不覺得嗎?”

守護者們永遠不會忘記那場景，在他們抵達戰場時，Sandy奮力抵擋，但沒注意到從旁竄出的黑沙，它朝著Elsa而去，已經來不及阻止那絲黑沙，眼看就要擊中Elsa，卻在要碰到她的下一刻消失。

“不!這怎麼可能!有一種力量在保護她，是你們之中的誰!?還是月亮上的….，我的力量….正在消失!?不….不!”

Pitch的魔力正慢慢消散，從北邊發散出怒氣，它射出一道魔力打中Pitch，守護者們震驚於那股強大的力量，它使Pitch元氣大傷，以至於後來幾年Pitch都不曾出現，更重要的是它保護著Elsa，不允許任何精神意圖傷害Elsa。

守護者們回到基地，他們詢問Man in moon，得到的回應是”不要試圖讓Elsa察覺他們的存在，將來有一天會得到解答。”。


	7. Chapter 07 歡迎你來

“所以我想這就是那一天，因為Elsa來了，也許你可以告訴我們你的想法?”North看著Elsa，他的眼中滿懷慈愛，她很特別，她讓另一個男孩有了成為守護者的想法。

Elsa站起身，微微向守護者們鞠躬，她看向他們，雖然不曾相見，但他們顯然很關心她的事情“首先，謝謝你們願意守護我，我認為….那股力量來自於魔靈。”。

Elsa接著講述她成為第五精神的過程”現在我不再是Arendelle的女王，我和四種自然精神共同守護魔法森林。”

North摸了摸他的鬍子“So….我想這應該就是你能看到我們的原因，成為第五精神相當於我們一樣的存在。”

Sandy對著Elsa比了個大大的讚，Jack詢問North”所以你是說也許Elsa也可以跟我們一起工作?”。

“聽起來很好!不過我們得問問Elsa的意願才行， Elsa!你覺得如何?願不願意加入我們?。”

看著North的那雙大眼睛，她很難拒絕，而且那個男孩明顯很希望她答應，她也的確覺得守護者們的工作很棒，也許…..”我想這是我的榮幸，不過我是第五精神，所以能否等到我的力量足夠強大，能分出精神兼顧守護者的工作?”

“woooow…..這真的是太棒了!”Jack開心得跳了起來，他們擁有冰雪魔法，所以很顯然是Elsa跟他一起工作，他可以帶她到他私藏的景點玩耍，也可以跟Jamie介紹她。

BabyTooth拿著一個回憶盒從大門進入，轉交給Tooth後，直接停在Jack的肩膀上“謝謝你BabyTooth。Elsa，我有個禮物給你，這裡面存著你的回憶，有驚喜在裡面，一些你沒注意到的事。”

Jack看著Elsa的回憶盒“怎麼會!?守護者們不能引起Elsa的注意不是嗎?你怎麼會有Elsa的乳牙?”

“拜託!Jack，你不會以為我們就這樣放棄守護Elsa了吧?直接的魔力碰觸是不被允許的，所以Sandy並不能阻止惡夢的入侵，但是我們找到另一種替代方式。” North向Tooth點頭示意她接著解釋。

“讓她相信那是意外或人為，例如:在Elsa沒注意到的時刻，收集她的乳牙，雖然只能將金幣放置在除了枕頭下的位置，不能讓她察覺我們的存在，就讓她相信那只是不小心遺落下的金幣，這已經是我們能想出最好的方法。”

“我不知道…..我很抱歉，我還以為你們不在。”

“作為一個只能在冬季出現在Arendelle的精靈，生活只有玩，我想你要知道也難。” Bunny接著說” 既然我們已經把事情說明白了，那我想我應該繼續準備復活節，還有，我們很歡迎你的到來，Elsa。” 說完，他跺跺腳跳進洞中。

鑿清了事情的前因後果，天色已鄰近傍晚，Elsa看向守護者們“我想我得走了，我跟Anna今晚有個家族聚會。” 她對著他們點頭致意”如果你們不介意，也許我下次會再次拜訪。”

North搔搔頭“說到這點，你到來時拿著的玻璃球，一定是我不小心遺落，很抱歉。” 他將那顆玻璃球交給Elsa” 這個由你保留，只要你想來，我們隨時歡迎你，順帶一提，我改了一點小地方，它需要魔力才能使用，只要想著你想去的地方後，輸入魔力就能使用，平時都是預設為守護者基地。”

“好的，我知道了，謝謝你們。” Elsa想著Anna的所在地，玻璃球顯現出女王的辦公室，準備輸入魔力時，一道男聲叫住她。

“Elsa! 平常的時候…..我可以找你嗎?聊天或是玩樂，我有很多使用冰雪的玩法!”Jack不知道會不會打擾到Elsa，不過他很想跟著她，雖然她看上去不再需要他的守護，但是他還是想親近她，他想跟她在一起。

她看著他小心翼翼地詢問，他似乎總是注意著她，她可以感覺到他的關心，這她忍不住會想對他好。

”當然了，我很歡迎你，Jack。”


	8. Chapter 08 他很可愛

“oh，Elsa，如果你想看你的回憶的話，Jack身旁的BabyTooth可以幫忙，我想Jack大概會經常拜訪你。”

“謝謝你們，下次見。” 她向他們揮手，往玻璃球注入魔力，將Elsa傳送至Anna的身邊。

偌大的皇宮，Anna正想著一項與南方國家的新交易，如果這項交易完成，Arendelle的經濟將會有很大幅度的改善，她將手放至門的把手上，打開辦公室。

“Elsa! 我沒想到你這麼快就來了!”

“我搭了趟順風車。” 她露出一絲微笑，上前抱了抱Anna。

“我有很多事想跟你分享，但讓我們等到大家都在吧。”

家族聚會上，Elsa向Anna他們說了守護者們的存在以及與她有關的那場戰役。

“Wow! 原來聖誕老人真的存在，我一定是在好孩子名單上，但這些年為什麼沒收到禮物呢?” Olaf有些心情低落，它一直很期待聖誕老人的到來。

Sven用鼻子蹭了蹭Olaf的臉。

“我猜…..Olaf大概不算”孩子”吧。” Kristoff輕輕說了一句，對他來說，經歷過地精家人還有第五精神的Elsa，再來一些傳說中的人物，實在不需要太過驚訝。

“別擔心，Olaf，下次見到North我會問問他。” Elsa安慰了一下失落的小雪人。

“那個Jack Frost呢? 我記得你以前最喜歡的就是他，他有跟你一樣的魔法，對吧?”

Jack Frost? 那時他一頭從袋中竄出來，那白雪般的髮色就抓住了她的目光，雖然語氣不悅，但看得出來他跟守護者們的感情就像家人一樣，在他們向她說明事實時，還不忘將餅乾推向她的小動作，真的很可愛。

不知何時抱緊了抱枕，她將懷中的抱枕放置膝上。

“事實上，他說他會來探望我，如果你不介意，到時候我們見一面吧。”

“What!? 他要去找妳? 到時候妳提前通知我一聲，我會準備好美味的點心，能見到傳說中的人物可不容易。”

Olaf從沙發上跳了下來“Wow! 聽起來很棒! 我喜歡交新朋友! 到時候我們一起玩遊戲怎麼樣?”

Elsa將拳放在唇邊笑了笑 “我想他會很樂意的。”


	9. Chapter 09 魔靈的回覆

雖然知道Jack會來找她，但Elsa並未放在心上，畢竟他還需要工作呢，趕來Northuldra也需要時間。

隔天她向Anna道別，她得回到Northuldra了，她走出皇宮，Arendelle的子民明顯還記得這位英明的前任女王，紛紛向Elsa打招呼，她走到海邊，召喚水靈Nokk，摸了摸牠的臉。

“我們回家吧。”

回到魔法森林，她向Northuldra的首領Yelena彙報她昨天的境況後，走出帳外。

她想她需要詢問魔靈，為什麼要阻止守護者們對她的親近，又在Pitch出現時，擊退他的攻擊，她走進森林深處，選擇了一處山洞，走進山洞後，她閉上雙眼，開口 ”啊阿~啊啊~”，她在心中詢問魔靈，山洞內開始被她身上的魔力所影響，冰霜以她為中心向外蔓延，不一會兒，她睜開了雙眼，吐出一口氣，原來是這樣。

這是魔靈給她的試煉，它想讓她獨立成長，當她自己克服任何所遇到的考驗，她會成長得更加茁壯，不只身體還有心靈，當她接受她的魔力，那股強大的魔力便會溫順於她，更利於她控制與使用，所有的一切，都需要她自己克服，為此，守護者們的存在不能被她知曉、Pitch不能傷害她，它不希望任何外力因素介入其中，直到確定她成長得足夠成為第五精神時，它召喚她，她還知道，魔靈曾跟Man in moon交涉過，Man in moon採用同樣的作法，那個白髮男孩也是一樣……。

用手掩住臉，她無法思考，真相似乎過於傷人，她能理解魔靈希望她能成長，但成長的代價太大，為此，她失去雙親、獨自生活在房間多年。

她走出洞外，她茫然、眉頭緊鎖，突然間耳邊響起”Boom!!”，她轉過身，視線中出現的是一抹白色，在楓葉紛飛的楓紅森林中，那抹白色異常突兀，他抱著樹的枝幹”Oops! 又著陸失敗了，都怪風吹得太快，今天是怎麼回事……Elsa!”。

他睜大的雙眼帶著歡喜，讓她忍不住湧上來的情緒，她的眼眶積蓄淚水，總是看著她的他注意到，他眨眨眼，用手杖勾著枝幹翻了下來，朝她走近，她看著他，那雙總是帶著喜悅的湛藍眼眸，此刻透露出擔心，他溫柔地注視她。

”Hey! 我還沒逛過這座森林呢! 如果你不介意，可以帶我逛逛嗎?”


	10. Chapter 10 依賴他

儘管過了那麼多年，他始終不曾放棄，曾經憤怒、茫然、失落，但總有那麼一天，會有一個人，能終止他的孤寂。

漫步在森林中，她走在他身旁。

她側頭看著他“你怎麼來了?現在還不是冬天。” 她以為會再晚幾天才見到他。

他將手杖放在肩膀上，總不能說他很想快點見到她吧。

“我可是把我的工作都做完才來的，你這邊冬天也快到啦，我提前一點倒也沒關係，哈哈。”

這理由夠充分了吧?

“這森林真的很漂亮啊!不過也很大，你都不擔心會迷路嗎?”

她微微笑了一下”我的朋友總會帶我回家，你想見他們嗎?”

“聽起來很棒!”

她呼喊著風靈“Hey，Gale，我想介紹我的朋友給你。”

風靈的到來帶起一些落葉，它歡快地吹向Elsa，像是給了她一個擁抱，她被逗得直笑。

”這是我的朋友，Jack，Jack，這是風靈Gale。”

“Wow! 風靈!? 我猜這就是為什麼今天的風那麼奇怪的原因。”

“不好意思，你的意思是?”

他對著她率性一笑，他呼喊”Hey，Wind!” 接著他飛了起來 ”我可以讓風帶我到任何我想去的地方，但今天的風吹得太快，我還以為我的飛行技術退步，原來是因為這個小傢伙，Elsa! 想不想來一場飛行?”

好吧，這可出乎她意料之外，她抓緊他的手 “可以請你抓緊我好嗎? 我可不想從空中好幾公尺摔下來。”他攬著她的腰。

“放心，我不會鬆手的。” 永遠都不會，他衝上天，抱著Elsa飛了一整圈魔法森林，風靈也跟著加入他們的旅行，感受到她的心情放鬆愉悅，他總算放下心來，不知道她為什麼難過，但一直保持負面情緒，情況不會更好，等到她願意說的時候，他會好好聆聽她的煩惱。

“Jack! Look! 那是土靈。”他看向她手指的方向，Wow! 他們真大，身體上蔓延的青苔顯示出他們的歲月，他低下頭輕柔地說”他們在睡覺，我們繞到下一個地方吧。” 他說話時的寒氣吹拂她的臉，冷冷的卻是她最喜歡的溫度。

天色已近傍晚，他們飛了很長一段時間，不可否認，在他身邊很安心，儘管她已足夠強大，但在驟然知道真相後她還是無法控制一湧而出的悲傷，他知道她的心情，卻甚麼也不說，只是想方設法紓解她的情緒，她怎麼能這樣依賴他呢? 看著他率真的笑顏，算了，就這樣吧。


	11. Chapter 11 你甩不掉我

“Wow~看看那個，那是Elsa! 她在天上飛!”

“真酷!”

“抱著她的人是誰?”

Jack將Elsa送回了Northuldra，聚落裡的孩子們注意到他們，紛紛驚呼，部落的其他人也看到此一場景，在Elsa著陸後，Honeymaren走上前。

”Hi，Elsa，看起來你將風靈掌握得更成熟了。”

“不是我，是我的朋友，Jack，就在這。”她向Honeymaren介紹身後的Jack。

Honeymaren朝Elsa身後看去“抱歉，Elsa，但是我沒看到任何人。”

Elsa感到有些抱歉，看著Jack “Oh! 我很抱歉，我還沒跟他們說過你的存在，但是…..我想已經有些人相信著你。” 她看著圍繞在身邊的孩子們，他們興奮地拉拉Jack的衣袖。

“你怎麼做到的!?”

“我也想飛在天上!”

“Jack，跟我們一起玩!”

“Elsa? 你還好嗎? 那個Jack到底是甚麼樣的存在?”

“我想這個問題就由我來回答吧。”從人群中分開一條道路，走出的是Northuldra的首領Yelena。

“首先，歡迎您來到Northuldra，冬日精靈Jack Frost。”

“Jack Frost!?”

“是傳說中的那個冬日精靈!?”

“我以為那只是傳說!!”

人群低聲討論這個答案，雖然驚訝，但也不至於太過意外，畢竟他們可是與自然精靈共同生活的Northuldra。

Jack略微驚訝地開口”您知道我?”

“我從Elsa那裡知道你們的存在，希望您逗留在這裡的一段時間，能玩得盡興，另外，請替我向Man in moon致意。” 她將手放在心臟的位置，微微鞠躬，跟Jack打過招呼後離開。

“終於看見你的新朋友了，Elsa，Hello! 我是Honeymaren，很高興認識你，Jack。” Honeymaren上前，她跟Jack握了下手，仔細地打量Jack後笑了笑”Hey! Jack， 因為你的到來，我們將舉辦一個歡迎會，畢竟由自然幻化成人的精靈，你可是第一個，嗯……第二個，我們很歡迎你的到來! 你要不要留下來參加?” 她對Elsa眨了下眼。

讓 Jack留下……這個主意聽起來不錯，畢竟她有義務招待這位遠道而來的客人”Jack，你覺得如何? 我們的慶祝會很熱鬧，要不要留下?”

他看著她，除了她身邊，他哪裡也不想去。

“Well……我想你甩不掉我了。”


	12. Chapter 12 最好的自己

歡迎會很熱鬧，他們圍著營火唱歌跳舞，Jack陪著孩子們玩了好一會兒，他跟風靈把孩子們往上拋又接住，孩子們被逗得咯咯直笑，很難得有這麼多人能看到他，跟著眾人一起跳舞，他注意到一旁坐著的Elsa 。

“Hey! Elsa，一起來玩吧!”

“不了，我不跳舞。”

他拉起她的手”你不需要跳舞，只要享受玩樂就好!”他帶著她在營火旁轉圈，拉著她跟孩子們一起追趕跑跳，她又展露了笑顏，單純的玩樂真的很令人放鬆，她沒有這麼盡興地玩過，他們一直玩到晚會結束，孩子們上床睡覺。

深夜，他們坐在一起觀看夜晚的星星。

“我從來沒有這麼玩過，不需要思考，只隨心而動，謝謝你，Jack。”她注視著他，他那樣溫柔地看著她，似乎在告訴她，一切都不需要擔心，有他在。”不用說謝謝，我也很開心。”

她突然有了傾訴的念頭，她想告訴他有關魔靈回應的真相，那在孤寂中成長的她，除了家人以外，好像有了另一個可以依靠的人“…..Jack，我想跟你說一件事。” 她將一切和盤托出，包括了她的成長還有那年冰封王國的事件，以及Man in moon對他的考驗。

聽完整個事情的真相，他皺緊眉頭，緊握的拳頭顯示內心的不平靜，他極力克制不在Elsa面前失態，若是讓她心情更糟那就不好了。

”它們一直以來都喜歡這樣，不管是你還是我，讓我生氣的是，明明你可能會是第一個能看到我的人，但卻因為這種原因…..”他輕聲說道”還好，現在也不晚。”

他牽著她的手，試圖給她支持，語氣溫和地說。

“Elsa，我不知道如果當時我出現的話，情況會不會更好，但是，儘管如此，Look! 你還是成為了最好的你，而我知道你的父母會為此感到驕傲。”

自從那次找回記憶成為守護者後，他也成為了最好的他，有些旅程只能自己經歷，然而，看著她獨自成長、歷經傷痛，而他卻做不了什麼的時候，真的很痛苦，但是，現在不一樣，他觸摸她柔嫩的臉頰，他能保護她，她不會是一個人。

他對她講述自他成為Jack Frost後的故事，從一開始的獨自一人，到成為守護者，當然還有身為普通人Jack的過往，但他不敢讓她知道陪著她的那些年，很難開口。

“So….Jamie是第一個看到你的人，我猜你們感情很好。”

“當然! 如果可以的話，我想跟他介紹你，他跟他妹妹的感情也很好，我猜你們會有很多可以聊的。”

“我很期待那一天的到來。”他們相視一笑。

她實在無法想像300年來，獨自一人的孤寂，她將交握的手又握緊了點，看著他總會讓她想到自己，他總是試著接近人們，希望有天能被看見，而她卻一直逃離人群，害怕傷害到他人，他們有些不同，但相同的是，他們都等待著，能有一個人，可以在那些孤獨的夜晚與無盡的歲月中，守在彼此的身旁。

Elsa將頭靠在Jack的肩膀，真好，他們遇到了彼此，她突然想到“提到妹妹，我的妹妹Anna很想見你，明天要不要一起去Arendelle見她? ”

“Anna? 我想我很有時間。” 想到那個活潑的小公主成為了女王，真是出乎意料，她是Elsa最重要的人，當然要見一面了。

“你說，如果被她知道我把她的姊姊拐走了，她會不會追殺我到守護者基地?” Jack開玩笑道，Elsa輕輕地笑。”她可能會下令禁止你進入Arendelle。”

月光沐浴下的戀人，兩人的影子拉長，他們找到了彼此缺失的那一塊。


	13. Chapter 13 無法掩飾

第二天早晨，Elsa睜開眼睛，昨天談心的場景還縈繞在她腦海，她簡直不敢相信他們就這樣在一起了，他們才第二次見面! 雖然不是一見鍾情，但也差不多，Anna會怎麼想? 突然，腦海閃過Jack的笑顏，她不由得放下心來，真愛能經得起考驗，就像Anna和Kristoff，如果他們本該成為一對，或早或晚都不重要。

Jack正從南邊的海島飛回Northuldra，身為冬季的精靈，雖然他可以睡著，但睡眠不是必要，他將Elsa送上床後就離開了Northuldra，他回到正值冬季的南邊，趁著夜色正深，他施展魔力下了一場細雪，走在屋頂上，他走過的道路皆裹上一層雪，他需要加快速度，他想在早上跟Elsa說早安。

他到Northuldra的時候，Elsa正從帳篷走出來，他朝她揮手，再過幾天就不需要這樣來回奔波，他可以陪她度過整個冬季。

他停在Elsa面前“早安! Elsa!”

“早安，Jack。”不知道為什麼，看著面前對她笑得百般燦爛的Jack，她好想摸摸他的頭，他真可愛。

“我剛才請Gale幫我把信件送給Anna，問她今晚是否有時間跟我們見面，我想很快會有回信。”

“Ok，我想追殺時間要開始倒數了。”他摸了摸脖子，他們相視一笑。

“我猜……你們昨晚過得很開心?”

“哇喔!” “天啊!”

Elsa和Jack轉頭看向聲音傳來的方向，Honeymaren正向他們招手，她用手掩了掩嘴角咳了聲”抱歉，我沒想到會嚇到你們。”她的眼神帶著調笑。

Elsa摸了下她的頭髮“oh! 沒事，你剛剛說了甚麼?”她的臉頰浮上些許紅暈。

Honeymaren 看了一眼Jack，傳說中的冬日精靈，希望在百年後，他們還能像現在一樣“沒事，只是來打個招呼，我先去幫Ryder洗馴鹿，對了，昨晚的月色很美。”她向Elsa點頭示意，接著走向正沖洗馴鹿的Ryder

Honeymaren走後，他們來了一位訪客，小火靈Bruni從西邊森林竄出，牠常常拜訪Elsa，她做的雪花是牠的最愛，Elsa彎下腰讓牠跳到她的手掌上，跟她說話的人是誰? 他的氣息是牠喜歡的味道。

Bruni伸長它的舌頭等待著，Elsa製造了小雪花 ，點了一下火靈的小腦袋“你這貪吃的小傢伙。”吃完，牠睜著牠的圓眼睛打量Jack，牠跳到他的肩膀上”Wow! 你要做甚麼? 等等! 別鑽進我的帽子，好癢啊! Hey! 我的頭髮可不是遊樂園，Elsa~。”。

Jack哀怨地看著開懷大笑的Elsa，那個小傢伙在他的身體上跳來跳去，還心安理得地趴在他的頭頂，停下笑聲，Elsa微笑著靠近他，她捏了捏他的臉，上前將他頭上的Bruni取下，還揉了下他柔軟的腦袋。

”抱歉，我就是忍不住。”忍不住想要摸摸他。

他羞紅了臉蛋、抿了抿唇，額前的髮絲掩蓋了他的神情，他的心臟怦怦跳，他用手按住胸口，她一定聽得到他的心跳聲，他想掩飾也掩飾不了。

他想她可以再來一次。


	14. Chapter 14 他們的家

“Jack，讓我向你介紹，這是火靈Bruni，Bruni，這是冬日精靈Jack。”

Jack摸了Bruni的背部，Bruni 用腦袋蹭了蹭他的手指“小傢伙，你喜歡雪花對吧?”他手掌一翻，一朵小小的雪花出現，Bruni的瞳孔放大，興奮地在Elsa的手掌上下跳躍，牠翻了身，抱著那朵雪花躺著，眼睛閉起、臉上掛著滿足的微笑。

“牠很喜歡你的禮物。”她輕聲說道，小心翼翼地將Bruni放在板凳上，等牠醒來，牠又會回到森林之中。

此時，Gale帶著Anna的回信到了Northuldra”謝謝你，Gale。” Elsa拆開信封，快速閱讀完信件後，抬頭看著Jack”今晚六點到，Anna會準備豐盛的餐點，大家都很期待見到你。”

他上前牽著她的手“Ok，我們接下來要做甚麼? 離六點還有很多空閒時間。”

“事實上，我有一個地方想跟你一起去，如果你不介意，我們可以搭個順風車。”

北山上佇立著一座冰晶皇宮，在陽光的照耀下閃閃發亮，那是Elsa的城堡，所有的一切皆是她親手創造，甚至目前的房客也是，那是她的私人領域，她不習慣與人分享，但很大一部分理由也是因為城堡內空無一物，除了她，沒有人能耐得住寂寞而停留，那時創造冰宮，她曾想過在此地過完剩下的日子，不會讓她的力量而傷害到他人，誰知因為Anna的到來而打破了她的妄想。

他們正飛往冰雪皇宮，Jack攬著Elsa的腰，她抱住他的脖子，她想與他分享，也許百年後他們會有一個家，那不是他工作結束後，能暫時停留的守護者基地，也不是她與Northuldra共同生活的魔法森林，那是她曾想一個人生活，之後將會有他陪伴的冰雪城堡。

他們穿過濃霧白雲後，一座高聳的城堡出現，他笑了出來，雖然不是第一次見，但還是令他震撼，而這裡讓他感到放鬆”Elsa! 那是你的城堡! 我們到了!”

到了冰宮門前，他放下她，她推開大門，迎接他們的是Marshmallow和一推Snowgies，在Elsa來臨之前，他們就已經感應到造物主的到來，Snowgies堆成一座山，每個小雪人的臉上帶著歡喜，而在他們身後的Marshmallow正高舉雙手歡迎她的到來，如果忽略屋子內一堆冰碎屑和破壞的痕跡的話，這會是一個溫馨的場面。

“抱歉，Jack，這裡一團亂，我太久沒來，Snowgies總是玩得很瘋狂。”她有些不好意思地摸了下頭髮，她本來想好好展示給他看。

Jack看著眼前偌大的皇宮，那冰造的階梯，一連到了上方的二樓，全部都是她所施展的魔力，他沒跟她說的是，他曾在她不在時，在冰宮的牆上留下他的痕跡。

看著他沉默思考的樣子，Elsa心裡有點忐忑，是不是晚一點再來會比較好呢? 突然，他走向她，他興奮地將她抱起到空中轉圈圈”Elsa! 這真是太棒了! 我們可以製作更多我們想要的東西，我還可以跟這些小傢伙們玩，以後我們可以常常過來。”看到他孩子般的笑顏，他眼中閃爍的光芒，有甚麼好擔心的呢? 他總是會包容她的一切，聽著耳邊的笑聲，她似乎也被感染一樣開懷大笑。


	15. Chapter 15 我愛你

Jack跟Marshmallow打招呼，這很奇妙，當時它被製作出來時，他也在場，那時他無法碰觸它，Snowgies也是，那次他來造訪冰宮時，看到這一堆小雪人，真是驚喜，但它們只是跑過他的身體，是因為Elsa吧，因為她終於見到他了。

他們開始施展魔力，Elsa重新打造城堡結構，她增加兩間大房間給Marshmallow和Snowgies，一間位於西側的主臥室則留給他們，Jack在城堡的大廳跟Snowgies追逐，他將手杖往地面一畫，霜花隨之蔓延，接著借助風的力量，在城堡的牆面加上他的痕跡。

Elsa確認城堡的完成進度，她向在空中的Jack招手，他降落到她身邊“大致上完成，接著只剩家具，Jack….”她微微低頭，輕柔地對他說道”我想把這裡當成我們的家。”看著她雪白的肌膚蔓上紅暈，他忍不住撫摸她的臉龐，他知道她帶他來這裡的理由了，她已經想好了他們未來的歸處，其實，有她在的地方就是他的家。

他緊緊抱住Elsa，他的聲音溫柔又顫抖”謝謝你，Elsa，謝謝你給了我一個家。”她撫摸他的背安撫他，閉上雙眼感受這片刻的溫暖。

他們製作了桌子、杯子等等，一切他們所需要的，但其他通電等等的物品，就必須另尋他方，在離開之前，Elsa幫Marshmallow換了一身裝扮，冰造的小皇冠搭上公主裙，Marshmallow開心極了，Jack看著拉著裙子轉圈圈的Marshmallow”說真的，這樣的視覺形象真衝擊人心。”想到它當初阻止侍衛們進入冰宮時的場景，誰想得到它其實童心未泯。

Jack則幫Snowgies做了玩具，一些小型的公園遊樂設施，看著他們排隊玩溜滑梯，卻比較少玩其他遊樂設施”看來溜滑梯很受歡迎嘛!”他多加了幾座溜滑梯，他對讓孩子們開心很有一套。

Elsa走到Jack的身後，手放在他的肩上，緩緩開口“Jack，我們該走了。”他牽著她的手”我只是有點不想離開，跟你一起在家裡的感覺很好。”他已經有依戀感了，她眨了下眼，輕聲笑著”現在就這麼想跟我賴在家裡啊? 以後我們常常回來，我們會有很多時間在一起。”

她抓住他的衣領，微微下拉的同時她迎上前，他清涼的氣息傳來，兩唇相貼，Jack略為驚訝，回過神後，他攬過她的腰、抱緊她的背，讓他們的身體緊貼，更加深了這個吻，他對她的感情噴湧而出，沒有人知道，這一切對他而言就像美夢一樣，但他清楚了解這是現實，手上傳來的體溫、唇間交換的氣息，美夢都不會比這更好。

她怎麼就這麼愛他呢? 捨不得看他難過、喜歡他孩子氣的笑顏，她總是下意識對他心軟，她環住他的脖子，她不想再看見他落寞的表情，他們會永遠在一起，而她會守護他。

不知過了多久，他們結束親吻，鼻息間的氣息帶著清涼和她身上的馨香，他們的額頭相抵，臉上是滿足的微笑。

“我愛你，Elsa。”

“我也愛你，Jack。”


	16. Chapter 16 她的家人

他們乘著風前往Arendelle，為了不引人注意，他們在降落在海岸邊，再相偕走向皇宮，此時是家家戶戶準備晚餐的時間，街上的人並不多，他們牽著手，她跟他介紹Arendelle的特色。

皇宮內，餐桌上是各種美味的餐點，Anna正一一檢查是否有缺漏”新鮮的花…有了! Sven的胡蘿蔔…有了! 巧克力脆片冰淇淋…正冰著。”

Olaf興奮地一跳一跳進入餐廳，拉了拉Anna的衣角“Anna! Anna!”

“oh! 怎麼了? Olaf。”Anna停下思考，低頭詢問Olaf。

“他們到了! ”

“What!? 真是太好了!”

Kristoff是在街上遇到Elsa的，他和Sven工作結束後，在回家的路上看到他們，她和一個男孩正親密地說笑，看著他的手杖和白髮，他上前和Elsa打招呼”Hey! Elsa! 遇到妳真巧，我猜，這位一定就是Jack Frost吧?”

Elsa看著跑過來的Kristoff和Sven “Kristoff! 你猜的沒錯，Jack，這是Kristoff，Anna的未婚夫。”

“Hello! 我聽說過你，我記得你跟Anna要結婚了，恭喜!” Jack跟Kristoff握了手，他是個忠厚老實的好人，Anna會幸福的。

“謝了! 讓我們邊走邊聊吧。”看著他們交握的手，不知道Anna會作何反應? 她總是擔心著Elsa。

他們推開餐廳的大門，”Welcome!” ”Welcome!”Anna跟Olaf張開雙手，Anna給了Elsa一個擁抱，Olaf則是抱住Jack的膝蓋”Hello! Jack Frost! 我是Olaf，我喜歡溫暖的擁抱!”

Jack蹲下身，他怎麼可能不知道Olaf，姊妹之間感情的聯繫，他緊抱著Olaf，它的出現代表著Elsa對Anna深刻的愛，他起身對著Anna伸手”Hello! 我是冬日精靈Jack Frost，現在是Elsa的男朋友。”他需要得到Anna的認可，而且他也不想遮遮掩掩。

Anna目光上下打量著Jack，自從當初遇到Hans之後，她特意訓練看人的能力，目的是為了防止有一天，出現任何包藏禍心的陌生人，這種能力幫助她選擇優秀的人才，而他的眼神清澈且毫不躲避，雖然她相信Elsa，不過她還要觀察一下他們之間的相處模式，但說實在的，Wow! 一個冬日精靈男朋友! 他長得好帥! 她能理解Elsa選擇他的其中一個原因了。

她綻開笑容，握住他的手“歡迎你，Jack，我是Elsa的妹妹，Arendelle的女王，Anna。”她招呼大家坐下。

“我想我們可以開始餐會了。


	17. Chapter 17 冰凍鼻子

大家坐在圓桌前，Elsa左右坐著Jack和Anna，氣氛很融洽，Anna詢問Jack有關Jack Frost的傳說真假，也得知他的故事經歷，她還暴露了小時候的Elsa最喜歡Jack Frost的事，讓Elsa忍不住臉紅，Olaf分享它最近閱讀的一本書，那本書述說霜的誕生與死亡，晚餐結束後，接收到Anna暗示的Kristoff拉著Jack準備來一場男人間的對話，而Anna與Elsa在房間談心。

關上門後，Anna跟Elsa說了她的想法“Ok，我得承認你的眼光很好，但拜託，就不能先告知我嗎?”他會認真回答她的問題，但也會細心注意Elsa的所需，他是個風趣的人、富有魅力，最重要的是，他擁有溫暖的心，而顯然Elsa的心也為他融化了。

“抱歉，Anna，它就這樣發生了。”Elsa跟Anna說了魔靈的回覆與Jack的出現，但一切都順理成章，Anna思考了下，她有一個瘋狂的想法”Elsa，你說Man in moon跟魔靈有溝通過，那你的冰雪魔法會不會也是他們溝通過而決定的? 自從你當上第五精神後，我一直在想為什麼魔靈的饋贈是冰雪，而不是其他自然魔法! ”

Elsa托腮思考，Anna說的確實有道理，如果是這樣……那她的能力有沒有可能源自於他? Man in moon讓魔靈決定了她的魔法屬性，是為了Jack嗎? 不論是何種因素，能找到他是她的幸運，而她不會再讓他孤獨一人。

夜色漸暗，睡魔襲來，所有人都準備進入夢鄉，而Jack跟Elsa正在她的房間，他們側躺在床上注視著對方，他撫摸著她的髮絲，他湛藍色的眼眸倒映著她的臉龐，她的紫色睡衣顯得她更嬌弱。

“你們聊了甚麼? 我得到 Anna認可了嗎?”

她想起姊妹間的談話，她佯裝思考，看他稍顯忐忑才展露一笑“要看你長久的表現如何，不過我想她點頭了。”

他鬆了一口氣，手捏了下她的鼻子”愛玩的孩子可是會被Jack Frost冰凍鼻子的。”

她摸了他的臉並向前湊近，輕輕地用鼻子蹭了蹭他的“那不是問題，寒冷從不會對我造成困擾。”

他的嘴角上揚，他親了親Elsa的鼻子、她潔白的額頭、柔嫩的臉頰，最後是嬌嫩嫣紅的唇瓣，他輕輕咬了她的下唇後又舔了一下，他不淺嘗即止，他將舌頭伸入勾引她的與之交纏，他抱緊她的腰，拉近兩人的距離，他翻了個身，壓在她的身上，良久後，他才捨得離開她的唇，他們喘著氣，她那雙冰藍色的眼睛因微瞇而顯得更迷人，在她耳邊響起他磁性的聲音，微啞又低沉地呼喊她的名字。

“Elsa……。”


	18. Chapter 18 她的微笑

Elsa臉上的熱度還未消退，但她知道他還得趕往南方，現在還不是最恰當的時刻，他答應她會在她睡著後離去、早起時出現，她靠在他的胸膛，聽著他的心跳，她感覺到安心，她知道他們總會有分離的時候，她會想他，但不會天天念著，他們都有各自的責任，但在冬季來臨的日子，請允許她留下他，聽著他心跳的節奏她沉沉睡去。

Jack緩緩伸出被壓著的手臂，替她蓋好被子，他走出窗外，映入眼簾的是Sandy的沙子，它形成一個個夢境實體，他循著沙子的軌跡找到Sandy，他請求Sandy給予Elsa一個美夢，Sandy用金沙在頭上匯聚成一個愛心，Jack臉一紅點了點頭，他們來到Elsa窗前，輕輕推開窗戶，金沙緩緩飄向她，他本想就此離開，但Sandy拉了拉他的衣袖，指著她頭上形成的金沙，那是Jack和Elsa，他拉著她轉圈圈，他挒開嘴傻笑，她的美夢裡有他。

一縷陽光從東邊劃破清晨的寧靜，他依約回到她的床前，他托腮看著熟睡的她，她的金髮因翻身而稍顯凌亂，這份感情是何時開始的? 大概是那天她父母下葬，她因為悲傷魔法開始失控，整個房間以她為中心開始凍結，他坐在她身旁陪著她，他聽見Anna在門外呼喊，本該互相依靠的姊妹，Elsa卻不敢靠近她了。

他看著她的側臉，眼淚從眼角滑落，她其實並不孤單，她的家人愛她也一直嘗試靠近她，但她怕會傷害他們，所以總是拒絕他們的接近，他知道她心裡的孤獨”Elsa，他們很愛你，就是因為這樣，所以你必須好起來，你一直是他們的驕傲。” 他一直陪著她直到她哭得累了睡著，他不想她難過，但記憶中的她鮮少帶著笑。

因為親人的離去，她更加珍惜唯一的妹妹，但她始終無法和她相處，因為擔心她，所以他總是跟著她，但令他訝異的是她很快就接手國王的事務，她將一件件事項安排好，一切似乎好轉，如果忽略她周邊氣息漸冷，以及夜晚總會從被窩傳出的哭聲，他對他的無能為力感到喪氣，他想保護她堅強下的柔軟。

陽光透過窗灑落了一地的金黃，Elsa睜開雙眼，入眼的是他的睡顏，他有很多種面貌，可愛的他、溫柔的他、帥氣的他、迷人的他，她想起昨晚與Anna的談天，Anna說得沒錯，他真好看，陽光照射下，他雪白的肌膚閃耀、纖長的睫毛，突然，他緩慢張開雙眼，眨了眨眼睛，嘴角彎彎對她笑”你醒啦。” 他從回憶中甦醒，看著眼前的她，他終於見到她的笑了，很幸運的，他竟然等到她了。


	19. Chapter 19 女朋友

冬天來臨，Jack終於能留在Elsa身邊，在這期間他還帶她去找Jamie，孩子們正在放寒假，他們使用North贈送的玻璃球，到達Jamie家的院子時，正好遇到Jamie和Sophie在堆雪人。

Jamie興奮地跑向Jack “Hi! Jack! 你來啦!” 而後他注意到Elsa，Wow! 她看起來真優雅，她漂亮得像個公主! 她是誰?

Sophie蹦蹦跳跳地向Jack伸出雙手“Jack! Jack!” Jack抱起她，點了點她的小鼻子，逗得她直笑，她看到Elsa，水亮的眼珠睜得大大的、小嘴微張，一下子愣住了，好漂亮的人!

Elsa用手掩了掩微笑，她伸手梳理了Sophie凌亂的頭髮，女孩總是一頭亂髮，一隻眼睛被遮得看不清，她翠綠色的眼珠很美，她拉了拉女孩的小手”Hello! 我叫Elsa。”

Sophie脹紅著臉，她興奮地對著Elsa伸手”Elsa! Elsa!” 因為太急切身體都快彎成跟月亮一樣”Hey! Hey! Wait!” Jack快抱不住懷裡亂動的Sophie，只好如她所願，讓Elsa抱著她。

懷中臨時被塞了一個小孩，她撲紅的小臉靠著她的肩，Elsa雖然有些慌張，但還是穩穩地托住她的小身體，從來沒有一個小孩這樣對她撒嬌，這感覺很新奇，而且她也很可愛，她輕拍Sophie的背。

感受到衣角被輕輕拉動，Jack低下頭，Jamie站在他身旁。

”Jack，她是誰? 她就像個公主!”

“Haha! 你的答案差一點就對了，她是我的女朋友，Elsa，也是Arendelle的前任女王。”他揉了揉Jamie的腦袋。

Elsa跟Jamie打招呼，這就是那位勇敢的男孩”Hey，Jamie，要不要一起堆雪人?” 她將Sophie放下，拉著她的小手，由Jamie帶頭去往尚未成形的雪人堆，他們一起堆了圓滾滾的雪人，Jack有些無奈地看著眼前的一幕，她一來他就失寵了，這有甚麼辦法呢? 她平易近人，平時還有人因為她曾經的貴族身分，所以收斂了點，但在這個沒有人認識的地方，她輕而易舉就被圍繞了，看著其他孩子們跟Jamie打招呼走近，這下好了，他該怎麼繞過一堆孩子們，靠近被圍住的Elsa?

“她是Elsa，是Arendelle的女王! 而且她還有冰雪魔法喔! Look! 雪人上的冰鈕扣就是她做的!”

“Wow! 跟Jack一樣的魔法!”

“那個鈕扣好漂亮!”

“竟然是真的女王!”

被圍住的Elsa有些不知所措，面對一雙雙亮晶晶的眼睛，她應付不過來，她求救似的看向Jack，他勾起嘴角，手杖敲了敲地板，他跳起身順著風飛向前，一把攬住Elsa的腰浮在天上。

“別靠那麼近，她都快沒地方站了，還有，她是我的女朋友!”

“Jack?” 她有些害羞，眼前的他帶著壞笑，炫耀似的看著底下的孩子們，他眼裡閃過一絲狡詰，揮了下手杖，一顆顆雪球聚成，飛向孩子們。

“來打雪杖囉!!”


	20. Chapter 20 平淡的日子

Elsa看著眼前的混戰，Jack動作靈敏，剛到地面上就彎下腰閃過一次攻擊，孩子們主要攻擊Jack，因為她高貴的氣質，孩子們不敢對她動手，她第一次參加這麼多人的打雪仗，場面混亂、已經不知道誰攻擊誰，她一時躲避不及被擊中，她看向罪魁禍首，Jack正一手拋著雪球，一邊朝她挑了眉，她輕笑一聲，拍了拍身上的碎雪，一手用魔力幻化雪球，朝他身上丟去。

打雪仗結束後，孩子們的樣子都顯得亂糟糟，Jack和Elsa揮了揮手將身上的雪帶走，在離別之時，Elsa將雪球往上一拋，無數的閃亮灑落，孩子們蹦蹦跳跳試圖接住那點晶亮，她在Sophie的臉頰上留下一吻，她向她保證每年會跟著Jack來探望她，才止住女孩的眼淚。

有時Jack會帶Elsa去往他發現的境地，他們會在那待一整個下午，直到傍晚才回到他們的家，平時他會陪著她漫步在森林中，他們常注意到別國的刺探者，Elsa會上前與之交談一番再將消息傳給Anna與Yelena，她還注意到Northuldra孩子們的教育問題，將想法告知Yelena後，由她做決定，畢竟Elsa無法干預Northuldra人的生活，在更久以後，也許這片土地上的Northuldra人也不再存在，他們可能會離開，生活在森林中的他們不會傷害自然，但人總會尋求更廣闊的世界。

他們偶爾會去拜訪Anna，她和Kristoff的結婚日訂在來年夏天，她有些選擇困難症，新娘禮服試過一件又一件，總是選不到最好，最後還是Elsa選擇了一件禮服再用魔法改造後，讓Anna試穿，用Anna的原話來說，這大概是史上最獨一無二的新娘禮服，畢竟Elsa可不是隨便出手的，而她的藝術天分極佳，這點Jack贊同得不得了，看看他們家，那城堡的美麗真是令人驚嘆!

最近Elsa總在想當初Tooth交給她的回憶盒，她其實不排斥回憶她的過去，所有的過去形成了現在的她，但她也沒有特別感興趣，因為不管如何，過去也改變不了現在，但驚喜……她可以預想到也許跟Jack有關，從一些細節中就能看出來，他很熟悉她。

懷著心事，Elsa和Jack跟往常一樣去探望守護者們，他們運用玻璃球傳送到守護者基地，一睜眼就看到North對他們打招呼。

North拿著一盤剛出爐的餅乾走近他們，他的肚子似乎又大了一圈，難道是因為巧克力? Elsa感到不好意思，自從某次她跟North討論有關巧克力的各種點心後，他就開始致力於發展新品，而這也讓他和Bunny迎來和平期，他們同樣認同巧克力是最好吃的點心，最近Bunny也跟North討論要用他研發的新口味製作復活節彩蛋。


	21. Chapter 21 探望守護者們

他將盤子遞到他們面前，那雙晶亮的大眼永遠帶著驚喜“Hi! Jack，Elsa，要不要來點餅乾? 我新研究了一款瑞士巧克力加奶油的糖霜餅乾。”

Jack率先拿了一塊放進嘴裡“Wow! 我真的不得不說，North，除了當聖誕老人，你也很適合當甜點師。”

North大笑“很高興聽到你這麼說，Jack，小精靈跟雪怪們最近都不願意吃我做的餅乾，還好你們今天來了!”

路過的小精靈跟雪怪們聽到他這話不由得加快腳步，天知道他們老闆一研發出新品就會抓他們試驗，導致他們都圓了一圈不說，工作的效率也下降，雖然點心是真的好吃，但是一直吃會膩啊!

“Well，我大概可以想到為什麼。” 看著小精靈們大了一倍的體型，Elsa大概可以想像他們被餵食的痛苦。

他們吃著餅乾邊談天，North沾著牛奶咬了一口“So…Elsa，我聽說你跟Jack一起工作了，當守護者的感覺如何?”

“我感到很意外，跟Jack一起總是很好玩，而且孩子們很可愛。” 她想起Sophie，那個可愛的孩子，總是用她那雙帶著喜悅的眼眸看著她，她很意外孩子們願意對她敞開心扉，想著他們回到家後，Jack從身後抱著她，輕聲對她耳語”你今天做得真棒!” 她的笑聲像鈴鐺般清脆，守護者的工作很好，能為孩子們帶來歡笑，特別是跟他一起。

“很高興聽到你這樣說，Elsa。” 從她身後傳來爽朗的男聲，她轉過頭，來人毛茸茸的兔耳聳立著，Jack挑了下眉 ”Hello，Bunny，沒想到你要來，北極對你來說不會太冷了嗎?”

他拉開椅子坐下”事實上，只要你在的地方都讓我受不了，我聽說North研究了新口味。” 他的鼻子動了下，桌上的餅乾傳來美味的香氣，他看著桌上的餅乾”North，別跟我說所謂的新口味是桌上的餅乾?”

“冷靜點，當然不是，新口味的巧克力在冰櫃，Jack，Elsa，想不想一起嘗嘗?”

Jack盯著Elsa的側臉，她最近沉思的次數增加，他本來還有點擔心，直到有次見到她拿著回憶盒，他才想起Tooth給她的驚喜，最近BabyTooth忙著收集牙齒，所以沒跟著他，難道她很介意? 他想他需要拜訪一下Tooth，他牽著Elsa的手，看著North“抱歉，North，我們還得去找Tooth，下次記得叫我們，也許我們可以帶些給Anna嘗嘗。”

“Well，聽起來不錯! 我聽說她也是巧克力愛好者，也許可以給我提供更多有趣的意見。”

Elsa想起Anna抓起一堆巧克力塞進嘴裡的畫面，面上微笑”我想她會很樂意的。”他們跟North還有Bunny說再見，進入傳送前他大喊”North! Sandy睡醒時幫我跟他打聲招呼。”他們揮揮手，前往牙仙宮殿。


	22. Chapter 22 他們的考量

牙仙宮殿富麗堂皇，只聽得Tooth的呼喊聲與BabyTooth的啾啾聲，自從想起親自收集牙齒的快樂，Tooth常常不見人影，她似乎比Jack更像旅行家，但唯一不變的是，她會回到牙仙宮殿一一細數孩子們的回憶。

Jack曾經羨慕一些守護者們，他們有可以回去的歸處，而他更像四處漂泊，驟然他們不介意與他共享住處，但他還是想有一個屬於自己的空間，手中緊握的柔軟，他有她在身旁，她思考過他們的未來，而他也無法想像沒有她的人生，那該多寂寞。

Jack抱起Elsa，他們飛向Tooth，嘰嘰喳喳地啾啾聲響起提醒Tooth，她注意到來者”Hello! Jack，Elsa，甚麼風把你們吹來了?” 她停下手上的工作，將一些事情交代給BabyTooth後，朝他們向前。

Elsa上前牽住Tooth的手“Hello，Tooth，我們來看看你，看起來你最近工作得很快樂。”Tooth眼眸一亮，她還沒有仔細看過……。眼看著Tooth這樣熟悉的表情，Jack趕緊上前攬著Elsa的肩膀，將她抱在懷中，他鬆了一口氣，沉迷在牙齒中的Tooth可不是一時就能回神的，他打趣道”最近要遇見你和BabyTooth可是要靠運氣了。”

Tooth笑了笑”畢竟我們天天都忙，自從我親自跟著收集牙齒，也很久沒見你們了。” 她上下打量著他們，雖然從其他守護們那裏聽說過他們的事，但還是不如親自見到的放心，真是太好了! 從更早以前她就注意到Jack所掩藏的情意，她比其他守護者們更了解Elsa對他的意義，她曾經擔心過Jack，身為人類的Elsa總會在歲月流逝過後離去，而那時他將承受巨大的打擊，有甚麼比得到後再失去更令人心痛呢?

直到那天Elsa成為第五精神，這當然瞞不了守護者們，，當時Jack還在南島玩耍，當下他們瞞著Jack討論Elsa，這會是個驚喜，她首先提出招Elsa進入守護者聯盟的事，他們一致認為可行，North在Elsa常逡巡的路徑留下一顆玻璃球，魔法的波動會吸引她前來，而後一切皆順理成章。

看著他們的近況，她欣慰地笑著，她記得她還給了Elsa回憶盒，不知道她看了沒有，ummm……天啊! BabyTooth! 她壓了壓她的腦袋，她竟然忘了! 最近忙得忘了讓BabyTooth找Jack，前陣子又見到一顆初生的乳牙，讓她忘了這回事，她喪氣地垂下了翅膀，這可不妥。

他們聊了一會兒，Tooth說著令她印象深刻的孩子們的回憶，其中包含當初Jamie與Jack玩耍時撞掉的牙齒，Jack有些不好意思地搔搔頭，Elsa則是輕輕敲了一下他的額頭，他真是調皮，Tooth說著她最近沒有好好放鬆過，連帶BabyTooth們也未曾休息，她考慮讓他們輪班休息，聽Elsa說North最近的新樂趣，也決定給自己放一天假，要去嘗嘗North的新甜點。

在他們離去後，她招來BabyTooth，低聲對她交代一件事。


	23. Chapter 23 愛哭的孩子

回到了冰雪城堡，Jack有些失落，他們雖然跟Tooth相談甚歡，但他一直找不到機會開口跟Tooth提起回憶盒的事，他喪氣地抱著Elsa，他眼裡閃過一絲懊惱，他將下巴抵在她的肩上，嘴唇靠近她的脖子，他口中的涼氣吹拂過她的後頸，她頭髮的香氣傳來。

Elsa撫摸Jack的背，他怎麼了? 突然對她撒嬌，她感覺到他有點煩躁，她給了他一點時間整理心情，過了一會兒，她緩緩張口”Jack，怎麼了? 你心情不太好。” 她拉著他的手，摸了摸他的臉頰，看著她這樣關心他，他蹭了下臉上的柔軟，目光溫和地看著她“沒甚麼，就是覺得沒跟North要一點巧克力就回來，有點可惜。”

她噗哧一笑，揉了揉他的臉頰，上前親了下他的薄唇，她面上露出壞笑”下次去敲詐他一番。”

Jack的壞心情一掃而空，只要她開心他也會隨之愉悅，他將額頭對著她的，咯咯直笑”Elsa，你變壞了。”

被他的笑聲感染，她打趣道”誰叫我的男朋友是壞孩子名單的榜首。”

Elsa拉著Jack的手走向大門“走吧，Jack，我們去Arendelle逛逛，我知道鎮上有一家甜點店，他們的巧克力也很好吃。”

她嘴角彎彎 ”該給愛哭的孩子一點糖吃。”

他輕輕笑道“Hey! 誰哭了? ”

“我不會說是你。”

他們趁著店家關店前買到了巧克力，漫步在大街上，一縷金沙從遠處緩緩飄來，Jack興奮地跳起來”Look! 是Sandy的金沙! 這會很好玩的，來吧!”，他拉著Elsa飛往屋頂，手碰了下金沙，蹦! 玩具飛機的夢境實體形成，它繞著Jack飛了一圈後四散回金沙的樣貌，他朝Elsa揮揮手”Elsa! 試試看!”

她看著他愉快地玩耍，竟也跟他一樣蹦蹦跳跳起來，她點了一下金沙，一個金黃色的Olaf形成，它揮揮它的小手，身體重組成各種樣貌逗樂她，她笑得臉都紅撲撲的，他們玩了好一會兒，突然，一個啾啾聲從身後傳來，他們回首定睛一看，是BabyTooth!

她飛上前，Jack向她打招呼“Hello! BabyTooth! 來收集牙齒的?”

她搖搖頭，飛向Elsa的手，試圖拉著她往一個方向前去，她是為了Elsa而來。

Elsa猜測BabyTooth的舉動“我想她是想讓我跟著她。”

Jack走向前，他攬住她的肩膀”那我們就走吧。”

他們穿梭黑夜之中，心中一驚，這方向難道是……，他們回到了冰雪城堡，BabyTooth像是曾經到訪過一樣，逕自飛進他們的臥房，等到他們到達房間後，只見她停在Elsa的回憶盒上空。

Elsa碰觸回憶盒的邊角“我的回憶盒? 為什麼?” 雖然她最近的確在煩惱回憶盒的事，但她還未曾跟Tooth說過。

Jack很意外，Tooth竟然及時讓BaybyTooth前來，她怎麼知道的? 難道他表現的很明顯嗎? 不管怎樣真是太好了! Elsa一直想知道她的驚喜是甚麼。

“太棒了! Elsa，你可以看看你的回憶了!” Jack哈哈大笑，她瞄了他一眼打趣道”你怎麼看起來比我還興奮。”

“別笑我，還不是因為你最近都一直注意這個盒子，我都被你冷落了。”他裝出委屈的樣子、抿著唇，好像真的因為被冷落而煩惱。

看著他可憐兮兮的模樣，明明知道應該安慰他，但她還是忍不住笑了，她好像能看到他垂著的耳朵和尾巴，她揉了揉他柔軟的髮”以後不會這樣了。”

她對BabyTooth點了點頭，她準備好探查回憶了。


	24. Chapter 24 模糊的過去

所有不曾在意的細節似乎清晰起來，他會在她常走過的道路旁留下結霜的花，在她閱讀書籍時，他會看過一眼書籍的內容後撇嘴”小孩子就應該看童話故事才對。”然後冰凍所有艱澀的書，讓她只能等他們解凍時，選擇有趣的書籍，他是偶然出現的，本可以自由地去往任何地方，卻甘心留在她的身旁。

父母下葬那天他陪著她，她放縱魔力蔓延，她無力繼續壓制，只有那次，許是魔靈的憐憫，她聽到了腦海傳來他的聲音”他們很愛你……”而她才意識到，那些她拒絕接觸的愛，她其實並不孤單，但那些愛再也回不來了。

本不該是他出現的季節，在她成年的典禮上，他面帶驕傲的神情，似乎他才是被加冕的皇者，而後的舞會，他緊張地看著那些試圖向她邀舞的年輕男子，在他們準備邁出第一步時，冰凍他們的鞋，令他們抬不起腳向她走來，當她被Anna質問時，他站在她的身前”Anna，別這樣說，她只是想保護你。” 但她還是暴露了她的法力，他追著她來到北山，看著她盡情施展魔力，他興奮地飛上飛下，甚至還想多加一筆冰雪，但結果一如既往”可惡!”。

看到她完成換裝後的模樣，他的臉頰迅速攀上一抹紅色，閃躲的目光在他終於想起不被看見後，大大方方地上下打量她”Elsa，你看起來真好!” 他圍繞在她身旁，直到Anna的到來，他試著安撫她的情緒”Elsa，沒關係，我們會找到方法解決問題。”但還是阻止不了她的魔力爆走。

Hans帶著侍衛要將她抓回Arendelle，他所施展的魔力皆消失，他甚至想拉著她逃跑，但只是一再穿透她的手，她還是被抓走了，而他卻離開了，當Anna飛奔而來保護她時，她才看到他跟隨Anna，他揮出一股力量將Hans打飛。

“再等一下!”風在催促他離開，他飛到她身旁，在她臉頰上輕輕留下一吻”恭喜你，Elsa。”之後的每個冬天他都會前來，像是確認一樣，看一眼就跑出去玩了，直到冬季即將離去之時，才會回到她身邊跟她道別”下次再見，Elsa。”。

她睜開雙眼，BabyTooth因為任務完成早已離去，而Jack則坐在床邊等她醒來，本來因為無聊而稍顯困頓的表情，在看到她甦醒時，瞬間綻放一抹微笑，她坐起身、手臂攀上他的後頸，他驚訝了一瞬，輕輕撫摸著她的背部安慰她，他溫和地開口”怎麼了?”

她的眼角滑下一滴淚，她的成長他從沒有缺席，儘管徒勞，他還是不斷嘗試接觸她，她本可以直接問他，但她知道從他口中得知比起實際看到，兩者會有所出入，畢竟他總是不忍她難過，思及此，她勾起一絲微笑，在他耳邊輕聲說道。

”我都知道了，傻瓜。”


	25. Chapter 25 相伴永生

柔和的月光穿透窗照耀在兩人左側，片刻寂靜無聲，猜想被證實，她一半驚喜一半難過，靠在他的胸膛，這事換成一般人早該放棄，看著他柔和的面容、總能包容她的目光，略為顫抖地出聲“我就知道是你…你怎麼能…怎麼能耐得住寂寞待在我身邊呢? 要是我一直看不到你怎麼辦?”

隨著她的開口，她眼裡的淚水滑落，一點一點落在她的大腿上，他用衣袖擦拭她的眼淚”Elsa，我不會感到寂寞，你不知道待在你身邊有多好玩，更何況是在大家難以進出的皇宮耶! 不好好逛一下說不過去吧?”

”不過確實有點煩惱你看不到我，做鬼臉都嚇不到你。” 他佯裝苦惱，突然，像是想起甚麼一樣 “不過看不見也有好處。”

Jack神祕兮兮地湊近 “我跟你說一個秘密，有一次Anna在舔冰淇淋的時候，舔上的那瞬間我趁機把冰淇淋凍住了! 她的舌頭黏得緊，用力拔都拔不下來，haha! 那真的很好玩!”

他縮了縮腦袋”噓~千萬別告訴她，不然我可能會被她殺死。” Jack的回覆令Elsa破涕為笑，心似乎流淌在溫水之中，她緊緊抱著他的腰，聽著他的心跳，輕笑一聲 “她一定急得哭了。”

感受到她的情緒穩定，他放下心來，來回撥弄她的秀髮 “你猜對了!” 他們緊緊相擁，Jack想著那些曾經，待在她身邊是他的意願，在無數個寂寞的夜晚，她就像驅趕恐懼的月光一樣，讓他感到安心，她的存在像在他人生當中橫空增添一抹亮色，想到她都會讓他忍不住微笑，因此他想小心呵護不讓她被汙染，儘管她的時間並不像他一樣永恆。

他無法想像她的離去，或許一開始的確是因為相同的魔力，導致他對她的另眼相待，但隨著越了解她，他發現她的一舉一動是那樣牽動他的心，他想過，如果時候到了，他會常回來看她，他知道人類當中有轉世一說，他會旅遊整個世界找她，到時候再相聚，他親了親她的頭頂，現在這樣已是意外之喜。

她的心被他填得滿滿的，所有的不安、難過、痛苦一一消逝，良久之後，下定決心，Elsa緩緩開口。

“Jack，有一件事我想請你答應我。”

“甚麼?”

“不論到哪裡，千萬別丟下我。”

“我說過啦! 你甩不掉我了。”

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有話  
> 故事就到這裡啦! 感謝大家的陪伴，第一次寫作嘗試，謝謝大家的支持與鼓勵，當初在寫的時候有些擔心自己無法完結，雖然最後有些匆匆結束的感覺，但已經將我想寫的都寫完了，這些日子讓我體會到寫文是一件很愉悅的事，因為能看到喜歡的Jack和Elsa在一起，他們的甜蜜就是我的精神糧食，當初會想嘗試寫作也是因為很喜歡他們。
> 
> 其實本來寫這文只是讓自己看，但後來想想自己都找不太到Jelsa文可以看了，乾脆放出來讓大家可以多一篇文可以看好了，所以就放在Lofter跟Ao3，說到這裡，求推薦的Jelsa文! 我喜歡HP的類型但真的很少人寫，而且聽說百度的Jelsa吧之前的文都沒了，我是最近幾年才用百度啊! 留下悔恨的眼淚。
> 
> 我很少追星跟喜歡cp，所以當我萌上這對的時候，就覺得大概會喜歡他們一輩子了，除了他們兩個外型很配以外，最讓我心疼的是Jack和Elsa在劇中的孤獨，當時覺得如果他們能相遇，活潑的Jack一定能使Elsa不再孤單，所以在本文主要就是希望他們能守護彼此不再孤獨。
> 
> 最近很常看到不喜歡Jelsa的發言，有一部分原因是因為一些Jelsa的粉絲，去別的cp圈惹人厭，說實話，我不認同這樣的行為，每個人都有自己的喜好，你可以不喜歡，但你應該尊重每個cp圈，況且，你也不希望Jelsa圈也出現這樣的人，對吧?
> 
> 曾經有想過一些劇情但最後沒用上，類似:Pitch逃到Hogwarts控制學生，Jack跟Elsa一起去魔法世界消滅他，而被控制的學生是Severus，但因為我不太熟悉HP所以放棄了，所以Hogwarts只是順帶一提。
> 
> 可能還會有番外，但要看我甚麼時候不再沉迷於找Jelsa的圖片或文章再來寫囉~。


End file.
